Blissfullness
by Ajluv
Summary: Anna Bliss, Eddie Miller's old roomate from America comes to Anubis house. Drama ensues. Written from a prompt by Anna Bliss aka Ivy B
1. Chapter 1

**HHHIIII! Its, Ajluv and I am SSQQQUUUEEEEEAALLLINNNGGG because of the Peddie episode we FINALLY got last night! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHEEEEEKKKK! Anyway, this is for Anna Bliss aka Ivy B who asked me to write a story about her character Anna, Eddie's roommate from America, coming to Anubis House. HERE YOU ARE!**

The black cab rolled up to the house, that to Anna, seemed old, esteemed, and according to her brochure written by someone named Willow Jenks-the only house that served pancakes for breakfast. Wait-frowning, Anna flipped through the brochure of Anubis House again. Was it just her, or did this person seem a little cookoo?

"Here you are, seems every new student I drop off here is American now a days." The friendly drivers voice, broke through her train of thought. "Oh, thank you!" She smiled, and with the help of the driver, she managed to get out of the car. "Here you are" the driver said, handing her, her crutches. "What did you?". She blushed. She hated telling people how she broke her leg, because it sounded so dull. "I tripped on the stairs." She said quietly. The driver smiled and nodded his sympathetically, then helped her up the stairs to her new home until June. Opening the door, with her bags being shoved into the foyer behind her, she looked up in awe of the beautiful house. A gorgeous chandelier, a balcony hallway with arches, and a sarcophagus propped up against the wall. Turning her head she looked at the stained glass windows, then she noticed the boy standing next to the windows, his mouth open with shock.

"Anna Bliss?"

"Eddie Miller?"

**More tomorrow, I promise! I hoped you liked it well enough! Now for the shoutouts! (Note to future reviewers, since this is an idea from Anna Bliss aka Ivy B, please do not forget to thank her too! She deserves credit as well! THANKS!)**

**Sixandfour-THANK YOU! For the both following me AANNNDDD TTILAY!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks-WOW! *sniff* *sniff* I don't even know what to say right now! You have always been such a faithful reviewer, so I must thank YOU for that! Thank you for giving me encouragement! I always love to hear your reaction to what happened to your "husband" on last night's episode. I can't even express my gratitude enough! Thank you again, and you deserved every word of that oneshot! Thank you for the favorite too!**

**Sinfullysarcastic-thank you! I was glad no one thought they were too dark! This means a lot to me!**

**Pretty little liars always WIN!-Thank you for the favorite!**

**Golferbabe-Actually, YES! I read it just two days ago. HAHA! Marshmallows.**

**DancingKitten97-Thank you! This means a lot! **

**Well, that's it for now! Ajluv out! Peace!**

_**When asked if I am insane, I say "The doctors haven't come back with the lab results yet"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HHHHHIIII! Its Ajluv! I CANNOT BELIEVE THE PEDDIE EPISODE LAST NIGHT. : (my scream face) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. Season three is getting GOOD.**

Eddie smiled and ran down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She smiled. "I go to school here silly!" He grinned hugely. "What a coincidence! " He opened his mouth, ready to fill her in, when a pretty, gothish girl walked out of a doorway. Then stopped. "uh, Eddie." She said in a british accent. "why is Willow in a cast?" Eddie stopped and considered Anna for a moment. "You do look a little like Willow, Anna. I can't believe I never noticed that before." "Who's Willow?" she asked. "Ah," Eddie shrugged. "Someone you will get to meet." He bounced a bit, then stopped, seeing the girl's expectant face. "Oh, Anna, this is Patricia, Patricia, Anna." Patricia smiled, but it was a tight smile. "Whadja do to your leg?" she asked, not sounding very concerned. "I-uh broke it." She stammerd, uncomfortable. What had she done to cause this girl to hate her already? "Oh, I should probably get Trudy." Eddie said, hurrying away quickly from the tension. Instantly Patricia turned on Anna.

"How do you know Eddie?" she asked, rather harshly. "What? Oh, we were best friends back in America. We lived in the same hallway at Morrison Prep. Where chicks become Eagles. CACAW!" She instantly felt stupid, but Patricia smiled. "so, you don't like, you know" she leaned in "like him, like him?" Anna blanched. "EW. No. " she shivered. "That's guh-ross!" Patricia smiled a genuine smile, and picked up a suitcase. "here, I'll take you to Trudy." But just then another redhead, leaned over the balcony railing, practically falling over the edge, and called out in a breathy british accent "Did I just hear the majestic call of an eagle?" she waved her arms around dramatically while Anna and Patricia stared. "Come to me majestic bird! Come to me and grant me a wish!" She quickly turned around and ran down the stairs, with her eyes closed. "Now, the sacred wish dance." She said, twirling around, losing her balance, and smacking into Anna, who realized before her head hit the ground-_hey, that girl looks just like me._

**SSSSSSOOOOOOO, there you go! I hoped you enjoyed both this AANNNDDD last night's episode! **

**I got two reviews telling me that they didn't like the idea of "andie" But I just want to say that I am PEDDIE ALL THE WAY! I don't believe in Patrome, or Fabicia, or Palfie, Or Pick, or Pason or Neddie or Keddie or Meddie or Edoy or Weddie. WWWWOOOWWW that took a lot of time and imagination! Anyways, Ajluv out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HHHHHIIIIII! it's Ajluv! I am sorry I have updated in a couple days but Spring Break has been kinda busy so far. Anyways, Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it! Jeeves, to the story please!**

When Anna woke up, her head was throbbing, her leg was hurting, and she was on a lemon-smelling couch in a boarding school in Britain. She groaned.

"Anna? Are you okay?" Eddie asked, handing her an ice pack. She shrugged in a attempt to hide her grouchy feelings, and started taking note of the madness around her. Apparently when she fell, the mysterious red-head had fallen on top of her and they both had landed on Patricia. Who was holding her head.

The red-head (who in this light looked more of a brunette) was apologizing profusely. "This is not the way I wanted to welcome you into the new school." She said sadly, so Anna couldn't help but to forgive her.

"It's okay" she smiled, taking in the rather oddly decorated room. "It was an accident" "But accident or otherwise" a motherly looking women butted in, " I need to take you and Patricia to the hospital. I think Patricia has a bit of a head pain, and you need to have that leg looked at."

Everyone turned to Patricia who was rubbing her temples with her fingers. "Don't worry Trudy" she said, looking up at the newly labeled women, wincing slightly. "Just because Anna and Willow look like twins, doesn't mean I'm seeing double." but then she frowned. "Since when did YOU get a twin Eddie?"

Trudy shook her head, and started shoving (metaphorically) them out the door, starting the house car and waiting for Patricia to stop losing her balance and Eddie to stop waiting until the last minute to help her. ("Sorry Patricia, I thought my TWIN would help you") Anna settled in for a lllooonnngg ride.

**SSSSSOOOOOO, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was kinda short, but there was PEDDIE (kinda). Oh, and by the way, TOTALLY CALLED IT ON PATRICIA BEING THE SECOND SINNER! **

**Ajluv out! peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HHHHIIIIII! It's Ajluv! OMG, waking up to a full inbox and some in deleted (stupid Hotmail!) was the best feeling EVA! Oh and I want to dedicate this chapter of Blissfullness to Happy Reader, who gave me SUCH a nice review! Anyway, no more rambling, You have a chapter to read!**

When Eddie had jumped into the van, Anna had readied herself for trouble. Back at Morrison Prep, he had been a troublemaker. he was always putting some plan into action, and usually it targeted Anna and her friends. She had hated him for that, and hated him until she walked in on him crying in a broom closet.

He had told her everything, right then and there, and since then for the rest of her stay at Morrison Prep, they had been friends.

But during the car ride, Eddie was nothing but helpful. When they reached the hospital, he even helped her out of the car. Willow immediately almost ripped her again, getting in her face apologizing. "Once again Willow," she said impatiently. " Its, fine. It was an accident. Enough apologizing!" Willow sheepishly backed away, so Eddie could hand her, her crutches.

The hospital visit was uneventful as hospital visits go. Patricia had to stay the longest, so long in fact that Eddie was pacing. He stopped and sat down however, when she appeared with a doctor in tow. "Alright" she proclaimed "I'm ready to blow this joint. Lets go home, before Willow starts calling machines witchcraft." The doctor tried to hide a smile, as he gave the results of the "accident". It turns out Patricia DID have a concussion, and Anna's leg would be fine.

"Good," Patricia said grumpily. "Now lets go. Now." She paused on her quest to the door and looked back. " Maybe I'm still crazy, but you two still look like twins." Anna and Willow stared at each other dubiously. " Maybe..." They said at the same exact time. " Maybe..."

**Soooooooo, I hope you liked that! Of course I have SHHHHOOUUUTTOOUUTTDSSS!**

**Happy Reader- YAY, THANK YOU! This sorta maybe like the parent trap. Not exactly. But you're close! This chapter is for you!**

**xXAquaMangoXx-Thank you! I hope this one was just as great!**

**Gleeandpeddiefans1234- Thank you for the follow and favorite!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- Thanks girl! **

**Okay! That's it! (For now)! **

**Ajluv out! peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! I've already updated my other two current stories, so I thought why not Blissfullness? YAY! Enjoy!**

Anna stumbled sleepily across the bedroom floor, toward the glanced over at the sleeping forms of her roommates and groaned. She hated getting up early, but in order to get everything she had to do in the morning done intime, she had to get up early. Yay, for her. Finally though, she managed to get dressed, and hygienically clean, and downstairs all by herself, with no trouble from her broken leg.

However, once she had limped downstairs, she found that she wasn't the only early riser in Anubis House.

"Willow?" She asked, surprised. The eccentric girl turned around. "Anna, do you sense those vibes?" Anna was taken aback, surprised at the odd question.

"Uh, no? Maybe? What vibes?" She stuttered. Maybe she was dreaming this conversation. " The vibes in the air!" Willow smiled, showing all of her teeth, and waved her hands in the air. "I keep sensing vibes in the air that are very similar to my own. It's rather strange really." She then stopped, and looked at Anna with a piercing, but soft gaze. "Maybe it's because we look alike."

Anna shook her head. "We don't look alike." Then she considered it. "Do we?" Willow smiled. "Let's consult the mirror!" She quickly pulled Anna over to mirror, where the two girls looked in, side by side.

Scrutinizing their reflections, Anna and Willow began comparing themselves. "We have the same mystical green eyes" Willow supplied, while Anna leaned in closer to the mirror. "Maybe our hair is the same color. Mine is short, and yours is long though." It was true. Anna's hair was in a cute wavy bob, while Willows hair flowed free and long.

"Wait!" Willow squealed. "I have a birthmark!" Then turning she lifted her hair to reveal a long white line down her neck. Staring in shock, Anna got Willows attention, and slowly revealed her same, exact birthmark.

_What is going on here?_ Anna thought.

**SSSOOOOOO, I hope you enjoyed that! I am writing like a zombie I am so tired, so please make it worth the tiredness, and the staring into space, and REVIEW! Other then that I have nothing to say but g-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Whah! Ah, sorry. **

**Ajluv out! peace! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HHHHIIII! It's Ajluv! I loved last nights episode! But I think they could have made a better cliffhanger. But on the bright side, if Nina is coming back, she's coming back, tomorrow! YAY! To the story!**

Willow and Anna paced and limped around the kitchen. Willow was spewing out mythical, and unrealistic reasons why they looked alike. Anna was trying to think of ways to prove what she she suspected.

"Ah, duh. How could I have been so stupid!" Anna cursed herself, rubbing the back of her head,using the pain from the bruise as punishment. Shaking it off, she turned to Willow, who was muttering to herself by the window. "Uh, Willow" she looked up " hmmmm?" "When's your birthday?" Willow sighed, a dreamy expression on her face. " I spent my birthday surrounded by family and a bonfire and-" "Willow, that sounds nice, but WHEN is your birthday." Anna cut in impatiently.

"February 10th" Willow replied dreamily. Anna automatically used her crutches to bang on Eddies door. He opened it half-asleep. " Yeah" he yawned. "Eddie, focus." Anna snapped. Eddie opened his eyes wider. Anna never snapped. "Who's the best researcher in the house?" She finished in a softer tone.

Eddie scratched his head,thinking. "That would have to be Fabian, I guess. Why?" Anna bit her lip, looking down at her mismatched feet. "I think I've found my twin."

**SSSOOOOOO, I hope you enjoyed that! if you did, tell me in a review! This chapter probably wasn't as good as last nights, because I'm not tired. I actually had a good nights sleep. You may now applaud. XD. Anyway,**

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HHHIIIII! It's Ajluv! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I hit a bit of a writers block, because I knew that this would be the last chapter. I didn't want to do like a mystery or anything. I just wanted twin fluff since I can barely think of a mystery for WIC. Anyway, please enjoy!**

Anna stared at Willow, her sister as of 5:36, Feburary 9th, 2013. Her legal sister that is. Their identical eyes followed the judge as he slowly lifted the gavel and banged it down on the desk. They shrieked and hugged each other, feeling all of the stress and legal and illegal tape that had surrounded them, melt off. It felt wonderful.

Their smiling parents that had supported them thought the entire drama fest, awaited them, to take them out for dinner. They met in the middle of the courtroom, still celebrating, as parents, Anubis friends and Trudy hugged them. They all scrambled out of the stuffy room, madly climbing into cars and driving to some fancy restaurant that Anna could hardly care about since Willow was finally her sister in the eyes of the government.

Still smiling from after case euphoria she blended in with her crowd of friends, chattering with the people she had gotten so close too, until she noticed the boy. He was standing at the edge of the crowd of teenagers, waiting for a table, very close to Eddie.

Like Eddie, he had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, but his were gorgeous. Anna found herself smitten. And the best part? He was staring back, taking in her hazel eyes and strawberry hair. She marched up to him, taking him by surprise. "Hi, I'm Anna Bliss-Jenks." He smiled and she almost toppled over.

"Nice to meet you Anna, I'm Benji Reed. But you can call me Ben." Patricia and Eddie stared at the two in shock, looking slightly weirded out. She rolled her eyes at them and took a step forward with her new non-broken legs. "Okay."

So there, in a crowded restaurant with an hour and a half wait, surrounded by hungry teenagers, Anna came to a conclusion.

Even if her life seemed boring and strange to a stranger, she loved it. No matter how many twists and turns life would throw her, like a broken leg or a near concussion or even a new twin sister when she had been alone all of her life. She would love her life, because she had her sister and her friends and a prospective new boyfriend, because that was pure bliss.

**I hope you enjoyed that! I want to dedicate this chapter to Anna Bliss aka Ivy B, who told me to write this story and ended up one of my best FF buddies, Happy Reader who was such a faithful and nice reviewer and who inspired many chapters, and Guest who only half an hour ago told me to do another chapter, giving me inspiration to finish the story on a happy note. Shoutout time!**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- I know right! Thank you!**

**Happy reader- OMG thank you for telling me that! I hope you review my other stories because I don't want to say goodbye! **

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- Thank you!**

**Guest- Are you the same Guest that reviews TTILAY? I hope so! Thank you!**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorited and followed! Maybe I will write a sequel when I don't have as many stories in progress. Tell me what you think!**

**Ajluv out! peace!**


End file.
